


Silk

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Jesse McCree, F/M, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Thoughts of spending the night with Jesse McCree had become a forgotten memory for Ana until now.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm obsessed with Ana and the idea that she wears really practical and ugly underwear. i asked Katzuvo to give this a look over so i hope it's okay.

The day had gone on far longer than she had ever planned, and now that she was alone in her room, Ana found herself staring at her own reflection with a curious expression on her face. Her fingers soon found the wrinkles on her face, tugging them with a sad smile. 

It had been so long since she had been around other people; hadn’t been in such a situation since her days in Overwatch. Being here now with all these old faces; all these friends who she thought had fallen; all these friends who thought she was dead. 

She tried to push such thoughts from her mind as she shed off her clothes, throwing them into a pile in the floor. She had never been one for being neat; always had too much else to do, and before she could even think of picking them up, her attention had been caught by her nearly naked form in the mirror.

Stood there in only her sports bra and large cotton briefs, she let out a small chuckle as her hands drifted to the thick elastic waistband. Never in her life would she have thought that she’d still be wearing combat friendly underwear into her sixties. She had always wanted to wear silk undergarments; feel lace against her intimate areas but what use was a thong in a warzone? 

Turning to her side, she ran a hand over the expanse of flesh over her stomach and ribs. Far looser than it ever was before, even after giving birth but that had been the tipping point for her figure under clothes. Her body had recovered from bullets and knife wounds, but growing another human inside it? It had left parts of her changed forever. 

She didn’t regret it though. What was a handful of flesh compared to the beautiful daughter she had given the world?

She turned again, a small smile on her face as she pulled at her bra straps, watching as he breasts went from perky to… well, she wasn’t anywhere near tucking her nipples into her waistband, but she still needed to wear a bra to keep it all in the right place. Her hands quickly found the long braid draped over her shoulder, untying it to drag her fingers through the still thick locks, the weight of her hair tugging the eyepatch over her left eye slightly.

Was she past her prime? 

When had her prime even been?

Ana let out another laugh as she shook her head and pulled on her silk dressing gown, the one luxury she had always granted herself regardless of her location, before a knock at her door gave her a reprise from her thoughts. She knew it was silly to dwell on things. Vanity was the downfall of many; it would not be hers. 

She tied the sash loosely around her waist before opening the door, a warm smile on her face as she saw the only man who would dare bother her at such an hour. He had always lacked manners in that way but was never rude to her, and that was a trait she had always found so endearing. Even now, with a small smile and a tilt of his hat, Ana found herself letting him in, despite the time.

“Jesse, why do you call at such a late hour?” She asked with a happy smile, closing the door behind him. Slowly, she followed him across the room, watching silently as he removed his hat and placed it on the dresser before he turned to her, his smile growing. 

“I was jus’ thinkin’ ‘bout you. I do that a lot, only usually I only got the ghost of you to keep me company but now... “ He ran a hand through his hair, a somewhat bashful look on his face as she took a step towards him, her heart aching as she approached. “Now you're really here, an’ I ain’t gotta… I mean, you’re here. You’re alive.”

She nodded as she raised her arms, wrapping them around Jesse’s much larger figure, the smell of cigars and whiskey warming her senses as she pulled him towards her chest. And he moved so easily, so quick to bury himself in her bosom as his hands moved to her waist, holding her tightly and all she could do was run her fingers through Jesse’s hair, humming softly as she swayed on the spot.

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” she whispered, cooing soothing sounds as she rocked him where they stood. “I know how hard this must have all been for you, and I know my words can never make up for the pain you must have felt….”

She felt Jesse’s face rubbing against her chest, his beard much thicker than the last time she had felt it against her skin. He had changed so much, but she could still see the Jesse McCree she remembered. She was not certain if he could still see the same Ana. 

She felt her dressing gown fall loose, but she couldn’t bring herself to move him. She could tell he was drunk from the way his voice slurred as he spoke against her chest, his lips brushing against her skin in what felt more like a kiss than an accidental movement.

“Come now, boy, you are intoxicated,” she said with a small laugh before she felt a press of lips against her chest that she decided was definitely a kiss. She had held many drunken men in her arms, carried them back to their rooms and tucked them in, but this was the first time she felt a reluctance to push away.

Jesse rubbed against her chest again, one of his hands sliding to her stomach, his fingers rough against her soft skin but she couldn’t deny the rush of arousal that such a simple touch had sparked. That certainly hadn’t happened in a long time, not so easily anyway. 

However, despite her thoughts, she couldn’t help but push him away with a roll of her eye. The disbelief that a man like Jesse McCree could be interested in her after all this time was just ridiculous to her. “Come now Jesse, you are being silly,” she mumbled, taking a step away from him, her eye looking anywhere but at Jesse as she fumbled with the silk tie for her robe. “You know not what you do.”

He let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he pushed his serape from his shoulders and Ana couldn’t help but look. His figure was so much fuller; bigger than she could remember. His jeans were tight across his thighs, a large bulge obvious in the front of his trousers as he slowly approached her, his hands clumsily unbuttoning his shirt. He had become such a man, the kind who she still craved interest from. Dangerous; seductive. 

“Mm, trust me, I know what I’m doin’,” Jesse drawled, shrugging the shirt from his shoulders as he walked closer, and she had nowhere to go but the bed. 

Her one eye glanced between Jesse’s face and chest. So toned; so hairy, and she felt a rush of arousal once again as he reached down with a smirk, grabbing his dick through his jeans and adjusting it with a lick of his lips. The feeling of being looked at like this; the feeling of Jesse eating her up with his eyes was enough to make her body shake, her breathing increasing as she tried to calm herself down.

Before she knew it, she was sliding backwards on the bed, letting her legs fall open, her eye staring up at him and she knew how flushed she looked; knew her robe had fallen open again and he was staring at her body; at the unflattering practical underwear only slightly hidden by the luxurious silk robe she had allowed herself. 

Again, she thought about how the only luxury she indulged in was a silk robe, long had she thought her times of indulging in pleasures of the flesh were gone forever. Maybe for once, she had misread the situation. Maybe for once… she was wrong. 

“You expect me to be another notch on your bedpost, Jesse McCree? You had been unable to fulfil this during your time with me in my prime, so you are going to settle for me now?” She asked with another roll of her eye, trying to deflect from the way her body was already responding to the attention, her pussy tingling as she gazed upon the man who stood over her.

She had wanted to indulge in this when he had been under Gabriel’s care, such a rowdy and handsome young man that she knew harboured a small crush on her. But she had never wished to fan the flames, after all, he was slowly making his way through the ranks in a way that rarely left his bed empty. She knew about Jack’s indiscretions with him, knew about Gabriel and Reinhardt. By the time she felt she could do it without many repercussions, Jesse had turned his back on the organisation, and she and her colleagues were scattered to the winds.

Silly thoughts of spending the night with Jesse had become a forgotten memory until now. 

“You know full well that I ain’t about makin’ a lovely lady like you jus’ another footnote in my life,” he said with a lopsided smile, climbing onto the bed, his knees sliding between Ana’s legs and she felt herself dip down into the mattress, unable to stop herself from falling back with a laugh.

“Oh, you always were such a charmer,” she said with a smile as he leaned down, her hand reaching up to cup his face as he leaned towards her, his breath reeking of whiskey and cigarette smoke. She opened her legs slightly wider as he rolled his hips, pressing his clothed erection against her own covered crotch but she could feel her pussy soaking her underwear already. “I feel as though I may be taking advantage though.”

He shook his head, placing one of his arms above her head, the other slid between their bodies to her chest, groping gently as he leaned down to press their lips together, a shaky breath escaping her mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hand tugging down the fabric under his fingers just enough to reveal a nipple. She couldn’t stop herself from arching against him, pushing her breast into his hand as he rubbed her nipple. They had always been sensitive, made even more so by having a child and even after all these years, the sensitivity had never died down.

Perhaps he knew this about her somehow. Or perhaps it was just that he was naturally good at these kinds of things. She had never heard anyone complaining, and she knew he had made his way through almost everyone, regardless of rank. Her thoughts that she was just a convenient fuck were quickly being settled as he lavished attention on her, his mouth lovingly kissing hers as he rubbed her nipple and rocked against her. 

“You wanna do this?” He asked as he pulled away just enough to place a kiss to her cheek, his breath hot against her and she could only press up into him, her hands shaking as she pushed her hands between them and pulled open his belt, panting softly as he moved his hand across her chest and pulled out her other breast, the elastic of her bra pressing across her ribs but she didn’t care; loved the feeling of how rushed it felt. He didn’t want to get her naked – he just wanted to make her feel good, that much was becoming clearer by the second.

She felt no need to answer straight away as she managed to pull open his trousers, her slim hand pressing down over his crotch as she thrust up against him, her movements making her palm press down harder. 

“What do you think?” She asked as she tilted her head to the side, letting Jesse kiss her further down her neck, his hand gently pushing her hair out of the way and she let out a soft sigh, dragging her hand to Jesse’s stomach, her fingertips smoothing down the hair leading towards his dick as she moved her hand lower. “I hope all your boasts have been true, I would hate to be disappointed in you,” she said as she licked her lips, taking in a short breath as his hand ran across her chest, his fingers stopping to tease her nipples whenever he pleased.

“Mm, right now, my only aim is to make you feel good, ma’am,” he mumbled, kissing his way to her chest, his lips soon finding one of her nipples and sucking it into his mouth, letting it fall from his teeth as he moved lower down, his hands smoothing over her stomach. She knew her figure wasn’t what it used to be, yet Jesse seemed as enthusiastic as a dog when given a bone. 

He always was a scrappy boy.

She raised her arm to her face, covering it as she felt his breath on his skin, moving lower and lower until he pulled at her waistband, inhaling deeply as he pulled off her underwear, slipping off the bed and to the floor, his knees thudding lightly. 

“You smell so good,” he mumbled as he moved back between her legs, pulling her to the edge to the bed with a quick move that made her laugh, unable to feel shame as she let her legs fall open and show Jesse her pussy, knowing how wet it already was. She felt his hot breath on her, inhaling deeply again as he buried his face between her legs, his nose brushing against her pubic hair. “I always knew you’d smell so fuckin’ sexy,” he whispered, and she shook her head, groaning as his hands pushed up her inner thighs, his fingers soon finding her cunt and spreading her lips, revealing every inch of herself to him. 

She barely had time to compose herself before she felt Jesse’s wet tongue against her clit, lapping lightly as he moaned against her, his hands holding her wide open as he explored her, tasting every inch exposed to him. No one had ever been this enthusiastic; never been this daring to just spread her open and lick her clit until she was quivering beneath him. 

“You taste as good as you smell,” he said in a low voice, and she rubbed a hand over her face as his tongue pressed into her cunt, her knees shaking as he pulled it back out and ran it back to her clit, lapping slowly before he sucked it into his mouth, two of his fingers pressing inside her easily, her fluids dripping down his knuckles as he fucked them into her faster, licking harder against her clit.

She couldn’t stop herself from clenching her thighs around his head, her body bucking up as his fingers pressed deep inside, rubbing her in just the right places as his tongue continued lapping away. She could feel it; couldn’t stop it as her orgasm approached, her cheeks burning as she reached down with her other hand, gripping Jesse’s hair and holding his face in place as she bucked up against him, riding out her orgasm with a long moan, fluids gushing from her pussy as Jesse continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. 

“Jesse, Jesse… stop, I’m… Please,” she whispered, her body trembling as he continued to press into her sensitive pussy, her clit throbbing as his tongue slowly let up on her. 

“Did that feel good?” He asked, looking up at her, his chin resting against her pussy as he smirked. “You gonna let me fuck you?”

Ana stared down at him, a dazed look on her face as she tried to regulate her breathing, her cunt dripping and pulsating as Jesse removed his fingers, his hands gripping her thighs as he stared up. “You…” She let out a laugh, licking her lips, trying to calm herself down. 

“Please,” he mumbled, his eyes lazily gazing up at her. “You gotta, ma’am, I need it so bad. I’ve wanted this for so long. Please, please…” he continued to beg as he pulled his body up, his hands sliding to his waistband and pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough for Ana to see his pubes, his cock pressing up against the thin fabric of box boxers, a damp patch down the front and she wasn’t sure if she had caused that, or whether it was just all Jesse. He had always been so messy; so sloppy, and again, she couldn’t help but find it so charming.

And she couldn’t deny Jesse. Her pussy was so wet; so eager and she needed more; wanted to feel Jesse inside her so badly. She pushed herself back on the bed, her legs spread wide as Jesse pushed off his jeans and boxers, his cock bouncing eagerly as he climbed onto the bed and settled himself between her legs. 

“Do you need me to use somethin’?” Jesse slurred, pushing her legs open to his liking as he gripped his cock, stroking it as he stared down at her pussy. “M’gonna say it now, it would kill me to do so. Your pussy looks so good, I wanna feel it around my dick real bad…” He mumbled, breathing heavily as he continued to jerk himself off, his eyes looking over Ana with a smirk and she could only shake her head, reaching down and spreading her lips for him to see her again. 

“Don’t be silly,” she managed to get out, her voice shaking as he wasted no time, leaning over her with a hungry look on his face. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he muttered, a smirk on his lips as he moved his cock, pressing it against her cunt before he pushed in with a hard thrust, enough to knock the air out of Ana’s lung before he lunged forward and kissed her, his tongue almost suffocating her as he started to move slowly, his cock sliding in and out of her with ease, the wetness dripping down Jesse’s balls with every thrust and she found her hands reaching up to grip Jesse.

As soon as he moved his mouth to kiss her chin, she let out a long moan, her body trembling as he fucked into her, his hands holding her still as she held onto her, her nails dragging down his back as she tried to meet his motions, but he moved faster than she could keep up, her hips aching slightly. Jesse was rough, just like she thought he would be, and nothing made her body ache more than knowing it was someone like this fucking her right now, treating her like the woman she was many years ago. 

Not that it mattered. She knew he wouldn’t last, knew she would only feel pleasure from this quick jaunt, knew there would be no prolonged acrobatics. 

Her hands slipped to Jesse’s face, holding it close to her own as she watched the sweat drip down Jesse’s forehead, his breathing ragged as he continued to fuck her, her cunt saturated as he pushed in and out, the soft slapping on skin barely audible over the sounds they were both making.

“Good boy,” she whispered, and he keened against her, moaning softly. “You can come inside me. Just come inside me,” she continued, panting heavily between words as she arched her back up against him, a tingling sensation in her clit as she felt her pussy start to pulsate again, throbbing around Jesse’s cock as she felt another orgasm filter through, her body shaking as he kept fucking her through it. Her clit felt so hard, her cunt tightening up around Jesse’s dick as he made her come again, his own orgasm barely even registering with her as he continued to pant over her, moaning soft approval and gratitude as he finished inside her.

Still moaning, he moved to kiss her again, softly and slowly as he rolled his hips, pressing his cock inside her as he rode out his own pleasure, his chest heaving as he gulped down air from Ana’s lungs before pulling back, moving to kiss her forehead. 

“You okay?” He asked after a second, stilling himself as he slowly lowered his body to Ana’s, rubbing up against her as his cock fell from her pussy with a lewd noise that made her blush. It had been… a very long time she since had been fucked like that; never had she had more than one orgasm; and never had anyone drenched her in such a way that made her body still shake even though the deed was done. 

She watched as he flopped down next to her, his hands running mindlessly over his own chest as she sat up and pushed her breasts back into her bra, tugging her gown across herself. 

“Uh… you… are okay, right?” He asked, concern on his face as he looked at her, and again, she found herself rolling her eye, lightly swatting him on his stomach. 

“You are a fool, Jesse McCree,” she said with a laugh, her legs still twitching. “What do you think?”

He shrugged, pushing himself up on one elbow as he lay on his side, his cock resting heavy against his thigh and she could see it still glistening and she found herself grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his crotch. 

“If you wish to spend the night, you are sleeping with boxers on. I do not trust that thing you call your penis,” she said with a smile before placing a hand to his mouth. “And you sleep facing away from me because I do not trust that thing inside your mouth." She paused again, a smile on her lips. "You’re a wicked boy, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse smirked, opening his mouth and taking her fingertip between his lips. 

“Anythin’ for you, ma’am,” he said with a wink.


End file.
